School Trip through Time
by hiei8912
Summary: Have Lestat and Fynx gone insane or did that guy just say he was a demon? Pairings Sebastian/Oc and Ciel/Oc. Course langauge and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Away from Home

Crazychick16:New story. our OC's in the world of Kuroshitsuji. my character is Fynx and my friend here the other author

Hiei1892: hi *waves*

Crazychick16: She will be playing the wonderful guy candy Lestat. You all be jelly. But anyway on with the story. this story is full of random words, chaos beyond all measures, love, delicious yaoi romance, and a lot of blood and fun.

Hiei1892:hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji. We only own Lestat and Fynx.

"And here students is where the great London fire took place over 120 years ago." Several ooh's and aww's sounded as the simple tour continued. Several young students stood taking tourist photos with expensive cameras, while others looked at the many stores and buildings. Then there were me and my younger sister/neighbor Fynx, we didn't really care about what was going on, instead we stood quietly in the back chatting amongst ourselves.

"Ok, why are we with the tour group? We could run off into town and nobody would care to even look for us." She complained, her many silver chain bracelets clanking together as she over dramatically sighed as she grabbed onto my sleeve and fell to her knees clenching my coat like she was dying.

You see we were on a school field trip to London as a break from the busy city of Tokyo. We saw it as an opportunity to get away from home and our parents. They graciously agreed to let us go since they saw it as a way for us to expand our learning experience. Sure, send a 17 year old dude with a 14 year old bipolar girl to a unknown place. Coz we all know that's a great idea. Not! And yes she is bipolar.

Right now she is singing to her music, she never went anywhere without it. she needed music, like I'm not kidding, you took her phone from her she wouldn't care one bit. Take her tv away she doesn't care. But one day this guy with some balls decided it was a good idea to take her mp3 player from her along with her headphones. Lets see a flashback shall we so you can all see how crazy she can be.

**Flashback**

_"Dude I'm not fucking around, gimme my music before I kick you in your dick so hard your balls go inside your body and they won't come back down." A very pissed off Fynx said through grit teeth. The guy, who's name I don't remember, simply laughed and dangled the music player in front of her out of her reach, seeing as he was like 5'7 and she was only 5'1 she didn't have much of a chance of reaching up and getting it out of his hand._

_"Come on little girl. All you do is sit alone in a corner with your gothness __***yes he really said gothness. Gay right, I thought so to.* **__with your gay bro and listen to this stupid little piece of metal with those same dumb sunglasses on. I mean who wears sunglasses inside school." He laughed swinging the little player back in forth taunting her to try and make a move._

_"I swear to god deep throat, if you don't give my music back I will castrate you with my bare hands in front of all these people here. And I'll even shove your balls in your arse." _

_**(*Now let me interrupt for a second so I can talk to all you people looking at this little memory of my sweet little Fynx. Isn't she cute? Anyway I feel the need to tell you that bipolar people are extremely unpredictable and way beyond violent. So if ever you meet someone who is, don't piss them off. I highly advise it.*)**_

_Now the guy who had been taunting her was not happy about her calling him a deep throat. So he bent down to her level and grabbed a fistful of her short black red-banged hair. Her black lips curling into a mean scowl as he glared at her. "Take it back you little brat." He growled to Fynx, harshly tugging on her hair warningly. _

_"Make me fucker." She retorted with a smirk on her face. " I bet you just love the feeling of have a guys dick shoved up you little arse hole, taking it like a bitch getting fucked after a school dance." She laughed cocking her head to the side a little with a seemingly psychotic yet innocent smile. So that pissed dude off even more and he looked to me angrily_

_"Hey dude control your little smart-mouthed chick friend here." So I merely shook my head, no way was I going to get mixed in that shit._

_"Sorry man, but I'm going to stay out of this one. I'm not going to get kicked in my dick for trying to protect your stupid ass. And anyway she can take care of herself." So yeah the guy who just talked back to the jock was me. He simply clicked his tongue and went back to staring, well glaring at Fynx, who kept her smile the whole time._

_"Now do I have to say this again or will you give me my mp3 back before I rip your little dick and balls off." And that people was the last strike before the guy tried to strike her. Now this was pretty funny if you ask me. Who knew a little 5'1, 102 pound, 16 year old, could take a guy down to the ground with a kick to the groin. Well any girl still she kicked him pretty hard because he was on the ground in full blown tears when she crouched down with her knee's to her chest and hands on her knee caps. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" she asked moving her hand down to grip his already bruised testes and squeeze them like grapes waiting to pop. He screamed so loud that it echoed down the halls. And it hurt my ears._

_"Now, are you ever going to try to take my stuff ever again?" He didn't answer except for a few choked sobs. I was trying to stifle my laughter, so I was pretty much dealing with my own dilemma. "I said-" She grit her teeth gripping even harder, and again he screamed even louder. Kids just watched in amazement and fear. "Will you ever take my stuff again you little baby?"_

_"N-no I promise. Please stop." I guess she was satisfied with his pathetic plea cause she let him go and snatched her music from his hand. "Pfft fuck tard" She snorted and placed her large red over the ear headphones on her head and began to hum quietly next to me as we strolled outside to the bus for our trip to London. And that happened earlier today._

**End**

'Ahh memories'. I smiled to myself ofcourse. Now many wouldn't think we would even be near each other. But in truth, me and Fynx have a secret that we only shares with each other. I mean our families know but that besides the point. So we stuck to each other like glue and were never separated from each other. I keep her calm and she helps me keep my cool as well.

When one describes me they would say: I had long black hair and stood a good towering 6'1. Good right? Then I was pretty well built, I had a nice flat toned stomach with an 8 pac and strong arms and legs. I was on the football team, so plenty of people couldn't understand why I was hanging out with a girl who enjoyed to toy with people and watch blood drip from her split lip and any other bleeding cut whether it was her wound or someone else.

I mean my mom was Japanese and German strange combo, while my father was French and English even stranger combo. But you can't fight who you fall in love with. Unfortunately my mother died when I was ten years old after my family moved to Japan. That's when I met little Fyns. We met in the park when she was six, she was being bullied by a few boys who were making fun of her eyes. At first I had thought maybe she was blind. But then I noticed her moving her eyes to so stop their poking at her, I knew that theory could be tossed out the window right away.

So then I got closer to the boys but stopped when I heard one of them screaming in pain. Now I would love to say more but this is a story for another time people. Right now I have to deal with a bored Fynx who was still clinging to my coat jacket like a corpse.

"Just be patient ok. Our lunch break is in a few minutes, you can hold out till then." I smiled as her small black colored lips formed a small pout and her heavily eye-liner eyes and eye brows knitted together in a childish manner while she puffed out her pale cheeks.

"Oh stop it. I didn't hurt you." I smirked placing a teasing little peck on her ear. Man did she hate it when I did that to her. But man was it worth it to se her reaction.

"Nyaa!" she cried swatting my face and shoulders in a attempt to hurt me playfully. I laughed heartedly and simply pulled her into a nuggie, my knuckles moving against her scalp. Yup, inseparable.

"Alright students let's take a lunch hour. we will eat in this park by the woods. Make sure not to stray to far from the area." Our teacher instructed.

"Yes sir." I replied nodding.

"Pfft" Fynx simply mused moving to the farthest bench away from the others and took out her bento box filled with jasmine rice with shrimp and egg rolls on the side, while I ate my bento box filled with high protein items. Fynx was a major sugar holic while I enjoyed my preferable foods. She always had to have something to snack on, butterscotch, jolly ranchers, and her favorite hard candy in the world. Suckers!

It always freaks me out slightly knowing that she can eat about as much as a full grown fat man. Then if I asked her about my eating habits she would say I eat like a full grown lion. So that's a lot for anyone who doesn't know the eating habit of a lion. But to her I'll be nothing more than her big cuddly kitty, if not her teddy bear.

"Big bro, let's get outta here before I kill someone." She looks at me then with those eyes of hers and I nod. I look over to where the teachers are sitting and stand. She then grabs my hand and begins pulling me toward the forest. I look back to check to see if anyone was watching. We made it without a hitch. No one was watching at all, it was like we didn't exist anyway. But that's not really true I existed to the female and some male population of our school and Fynx just didn't exist at all to any but the teachers and myself of course.

We walk for about 30 minutes until we came upon an old mansion. Fynx being the curious one that she is moved toward the house without regard to me. I look from the house to her. I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"What are you trying to do?" I say sternly to her. She looked at me as if I was crazy. She then dragged me along with her as she went toward the house again. I mean this girl is strong and stubborn. I'm trying to protect her and she wants to be nosy and see what's inside. I'm getting a bad feeling and she's excited about what's about to happen. We stand out side the door at first until she swiftly kicked it down. I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Now let's see what's inside. Or are you scared?" She then smirked evilly at me. She knows me to well, I never back down from a challenge.

"Your on emo." I smirk back down at her as she faked mock hurt at my statement.

"Ok fairy boy, we will see. But don't come jumping into my arms when spider starts crawling on you." She stuck her tongue out at me this time. I looked at the girl who I considered my equal with a smirk. So we both got on our mark and on the count of three ran into the house. That's when everything went white and I couldn't tell where I was. But I did know was the last thing I heard was Fynx's screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hiei8912 and Crazychick16 both said: We don't own Kuroshitsuji. But we do own Fynx and Lestat

Phantomhive

Large black paws moved slowly across the grass. Sharp green eyes watched for any sign of movement. To the left something caught the beasts eye. Quickly standing its ground and growling the beast came face to face with a man in all black. The mans crimson eyes looked down at the beast before him.

Eyes widening the man smirked and squatted down. Holding out his hand the man didn't move only watched the beast as it looked back at him.

"Hello there kitty. I'm not going to hurt you."

The 'kitty' looked at the mans crimson eyes again then back to his hand. Then the beast roared toward the man. The sound of it made the man smile a little. Standing back on his feet he moved toward the 'kitty' slowly only stopping when his hand was near the 'kitties' nose. The beast watch for a moment then smelled the mans palm.

"See I wont hurt you. My name is Sebastian. You're a beautiful cat, with such beautiful black fur and a mane of black as well. Will you allow me to pet you?" Sebastian moved his hand to where it hovered over the 'kitties' head.

The 'kitty sat its large frame down on the ground. For some reason it felt calmed around this man like the beast knew it was safe. Sebastian watched the 'kitty' as it laid down and looked at him. He then brought his hand down and petted the massive cat. He could feel the electricity from this massive cat. The power he knew it had. He could hear it purring under his hand.

"I wish to keep you. I can only hope the master would let me." The demon said.

Sebastian lead the 'kitty' into the mansion, watching for anyone who might see him or his new pet. As he walked silently he rejoiced at the sound of nothing as the big cat followed him. Looking back he saw that the cat was bigger than himself which didn't disturb him as it should. He smirked to himself but just before he could reach his room he saw his master standing there glaring at him.

"Bocchan, what are you doing out of your office?" The black butler said very calmly.

"I was looking for you. I called you and you didn't show. So I decided to look for you. And I find you-" Ciel stopped talking when he saw the beast that was behind his butler. "Sebbbb-bb-"

"Young Master, what's your you look as if you've seen a ghost." The demon turned to see his charge staring wide eyed at his new pet. "O him. Can I keep him? He's such a beautiful cat the biggest I've ever seen."

"Sebastian that's a lion not a house hold cat. And no you can't-"

The lion roared loudly this caused Ciel to stop speaking and cling to Sebastian for protection. The lion moved toward Ciel growling loudly, this caused the boy to move away from his butler with wide eyes. Sebastian on the other hand just pet the giant cat and it stopped its growling and sat right beside him.

"Sebastian you may keep him just keep him away from me." Ciel said clearing his voice. Sebastian smirked and kept petting his new found friend.

When work was done for the day Sebastian walked into his room only to find a boy laying in his bed. The boy had long black hair that was slightly shaggy, with cute cat ears on his head and a big lion tail. From what he could see he could tell the youth was taller than him and had broad shoulders.

Clearing his voice he spoke, "And who might you be young one?"

Hearing a voice from behind Lestat jumped up from his position. Looking at the man before him the teen smirked.

"Sorry."

Sebastian simply stared at the teen. "I asked who are you?"

"Lestat."

"Hmm how did u get into this room?"

"You brought me here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can that be." Sebastian made sure to keep eye contact. He just liked the way those beautiful emerald eyes looked at him. The fire that lay behind them reminded him of his cute master. And the teens soul spoke values to the demon, he just had to keep him.

"I can't tell you why but just know I was the lion you brought in." Lestat said watching the man closely, his emerald eyes sparkling as he kept eye contact with the mans crimson ones. He could feel the connection, the lion in him wanted this man like he never wanted anyone in his life.

Sebastian could tell the teen wasn't lying to him. He eyed the youth for a moment and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants hung low on his hips. He eyed the body before him. "So I guess you will be calling me master then." he smirked.

Lestat eyed the man before him. His lion purred at the thought of taking this man and claiming him but his mind was slightly disgusted with the idea. He knew he had to find Fynx that was for sure but he knew he would need help finding her.

"I guess so, but what's your name?" The lion in the teen had to know what this beautiful mans name was.

"I have many but you may call me Sebastian." Sebastian really liked what he saw. From what he could tell the teen was prideful and sharp. But he also looked out of it and out of place. 'Hmm I could change that.' The demon thought with a smirk.

Trancy

"Fuck!" Fynx yelled loudly as she found herself facedown against hard tiled floors. "Damn, who the hell in their right minds puts tile in a hallway." She grumbled irritated as she picked herself up and dusted off her neko sweatshirt.

"Hello? Anybody here?" No answer came to her, so she decided to wander around the place to try and see where she was. Shrugging she placed on her large headphones and turn on her solar powered mp3. quickly scrolling through the many songs and artists she landed on the quiet melody Lilium from her favorite anime back she began to sing to her hearts content, the tunes along with her silky voice echoing thought the empty space.

"Os iusti meditabitum sapientiam Et lingua eius loqueter indicium Beatus vir qui suffert tentationemQuoniqmcum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison O quam sancta Quam serena Quam benigna Quam amoena O castitas Lilium! Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison O quam sancta Quam serena Quam benigna Quamamoena.O castitas Lilium!"

As she sang to her hearts content Fynx didn't notice the two figures that had been watching her, both too entranced by her singing to make her stop. After the song ended Fynx listened to hear as another equally beautiful yet sad music box began to play. It was one of her favorite music boxes she had on her. The George Winston lullaby. Humming along sweetly to the song a bit as it played through her ears she began to gently sway her body, dancing lightly to the beat.

Soon after not really paying attention to wear she was ogling Fynx found herself at the top of a tall staircase. "Stair railings. Hmm, no ones around. I'm gonna do it anyway." Sitting on the railing sideways Fynx pushed herself down the polished wood, sliding down with a large happy smile, with the light reflecting of her sunglasses.

But before she could land on the wood she was caught by a pair of arms. looking up she saw a boy of about her age with blonde hair holding her with a small smile. "Ahh!" Fynx cried wriggling out of the boy's hold on her. then she felt herself and the other child hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww, oh no where are they?" Frantically Fynx ran her hands along the ground to find the sunglasses that had fallen room her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her eyes. They would know she wasn't normal, they would kill her instantly without a second thought.

"Are these what you are looking for?" A soft soothing voice asked holding out the strange pair of monocles to her. Looking up with her eyes still closed Fynx thanked the boy and placed the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you fall at all, you just scared the absolute hell out of me. eheh gomen." She bowed in apology. the young lad simply stared at her, now that he got a good look at her she didn't seem to fit into place here. Was she perhaps a foreigner, looking down he noticed she was wearing pants. Not a skirt, not a dress, but full blown male trousers.

"You aren't from around here are you?" she shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm here on a learning field trip with my class to learn about great England. Pfftt, great my ass." She snorted looking around the room.

"Could you by chance tell me where I am, I woke up in some room on tiling and I have no idea how I got here." The boy simply nodded, curious as to who she was and where she came from.

"You are in the home. The Trancy estate." He smiled while the girl looked at him like he was talking total bullshit.

"The Trancy estate?" he nodded "The same Trancy estate that was built in the early 1800's?" The boy nodded again, confused by her little questions.

"Hey hypothetical question. If I was to ask what year it was like I didn't know, what would it be?" the blonde chuckled walking over to her and leading her to the dining room. "Well I would say it is the wonderful year of 1888."

Fynx stopped dead in her tracks. Was she on fucking crack or did that kid just say it was 1888. "Umm hold on a second while I go do something." She smiled and walked over to the large marble column before harshly smashing her skull against it and making a huge hole in its center.

"Ok dumb idea #26 has now been done." Looking around the room again Fynx noticed the room was still the same. Ensuring she was awake and alive.

"Please refrain from doing any damage to the estate young lady." Turning around to the sound of another voice Fynx looked to see a tall man in a butler outfit with a pair of glasses holding a tray with a few cookies and two cups of tea.

"Why dont you make me, s.o.b." She snarled, for some reason this man really pissed her off even though she had only known him for like 2 seconds. He glared at her angrily.

"A young lady shouldn't use such foul language either." He responded back. to this Fynx could only scoff and look at him annoyingly.

"Fuck you I can say what ever I want. And you can't do a damn thing about it, just go ahead and try to change my attitude and manners. See where it gets you."

"Claude don't be so rude. cant you see she is a guest." The boy said sternly turning the girl back to him. "I'm sorry about him. He's utterly useless when it comes to some things."

"And apparently others too." She smirked, feeling the butlers glaring eyes in the back of her head.

"well I'm sorry but I should have introduced myself. My name is Alois Trancy, and your is madam?"

"Fynx." She stated bored looking back to butler, now known as Claude, and stuck her tongue out at him mockingly, as if to laugh that he got in trouble.

"Fynx? that is a strange name for a girl. You are a girl, yes?" He asked looking her up and down, noticing that she did indeed have the curves of a young lady.

"Last time I checked." Fynx pulled the collar of her shirt to look down at her chest, and yup right there protruding from her chest were two soft squishy mounds of skin. "Yup. got the tits to prove it."

Alois looked at her funny not knowing what she had just said. "Its another word for breast. I suggest you don't say it. You'll get in trouble. So this really is 1888 huh?"

Alois nodded. "So where are you from then?" Fynx simply took a seat at the table and perched her feet on top of the table and leaned back in her chair on the back legs.

"Well I'm from Japan. But the real question should be what time I'm from I guess. But to answer your future question I'm sure your going to ask I'll say this. I am indeed psycho and mentally insane. I'm bipolar and have fits of unbridled rage and murderous thoughts as well as actions. but I'm not in any way lying about this. I am from the year 2011. Where the Trancy estate is an abandon mansion. And stop staring at me you fucking pedophile, god." Fynx snapped looking over at Claude.

"Did you come with anyone? I would like it if there were two of you so that you would leave this place. You are horribly ill-mannered and annoying." Claude sneered staring at the black and red haired girl.

"And you know it mofo. But seriously yes I did. I was wandering with my friend Lestat. Oh Shit!" Jumping from her chair suddenly, Fynx ran from the room and down the halls, desperately looking for her brother/friend. Having no luck Fynx sank to the floor looking out the window of the large home. behind her the whole time Alois and Claude watched as she ran around. "Where is he?

No. He's not here, im alone. AHH!" she screamed angrily and began to tear the house apart. Braking anything she could get her hands on and even taking Claude down and attacking him. Alois merely stared at her and laughed. Long nails and sharp teeth biting and scratching into the body of his demon butler. 'What the hell was she and how could she take down Claude?' The blonde wondered slightly more curious then ever of this mysterious girl, who he so happen to come upon. He wanted her in bad. He wanted to have her as his lady.

"Augh WORST SCHOOL FIELD TRIP EVER!" She yelled and went back to destroying the manor to pieces along with the servants. It was going to be a long day for her. Alois stared in awe that's when a thought came to him; 'I must find a way to keep this beauty. I must posses her.'

Phatomhive

Meanwhile Lestat lay outside in the sun as Sebastian did the rest of his chores for the day. Then in the distance he hears a voice that sounded like Fynx. Getting up to where he is on all four paws he growled. Then he sniffed the air to find where Sebastian was located. Once he found him he ran in the general direction.

Finding him standing within his masters office the lion walked in. Sense the cat Sebastian looked toward the door the instant Lestat walked in. Ciel on the other hand got wide eyed.

"What is he doing in my office Sebastian, I thought I told you to keep him away from me!" The slate haired boy yelled.

"It wasn't my doing Young Master, he seemed to be looking for me." The black butler bowed slightly.

The lion on the other hand growled loudly to get the attention of both parties standing before him. He looked at Sebastian and projected an image to him. Nodding the butler looked back down at his charge.

"Master it would seem my friend here has someone he is looking for. She was separated from him. He also heard her voice and wished for us to help him find her. Now he is asking us to get on his back." The raven said calmly looking at the boy.

The boy on the other hand stared at the lion and then his butler as if they both had grown a second head. But he had to snap out of it and believe his butler. "Ok lets go then."

Lestat roared his approval of the Earls decision. Walking over to the deck the black lion nuzzled Sebastian.. Ciel looked at them with slight disgust. Sebastian helped his master up first upon the lion first. It was a good thing Lestat was so huge in body as a lion as he was as a man. Once they were both upon his back and comfortable he ran out the office door, then down the hallway, and then down the stairs and out the front door. The other servants of the house only felt a strong wind zip through the mansion.

'I'm coming Fynx. Please be ok.' Lestat thought to himself as he ran towrd the sound of his sisters screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazychick16: Whoo chapter three my fellow skittles. i would like to give thanks to both ShadowsOfANightmare, and Bellatrixxx17 for their wonderful reviews.

Hiei8912: Yes thank you it means a lot to us that people are liking our story. this next chapter is dedicated to you Bellatrixxx. Since you loved Crazychick's character Fynx so much she is going to give you a chapter of her going bat shit crazy.

Crazychick16:yup. I'm very happy you like my character, she is based off my personality and things i wish i could do. hope you like this.

Disclaimer- Crazychick16 and Hiei8912 do not own Kuroshitsuji, only Lestat and Fynx.

Fynx

"RAHH!" Fynx continued to attack anyone who tried to get near her. Hannah the head maid was now dealing with having her other and only eye poked out and the socket bleeding. The triplets were now reduced to a single boy while two sat on the ground with broken arms and ribs. Alois continued to watch in sick amusement as the psychotic girl rampaged with a menacing smile placed on her lips.

But the one with the most damage was of course Claude. his glasses were smashed to bits while his face was bruised and beaten. his right arm out of socket and hundreds of cuts and bite marks littering the pale skin that showed from his torn uniform. taking a few steps back Claude desperately tried to figure out what the hell the child was. she was no demon, she had the scent of something else. a demon cannot fake that smell no matter how powerful, but her aura was definitely not one a human should possess. But now that he looked at her, she didn't exactly seem human either.

Then Claude noticed her strange glasses. They were tinted black and unseen through, well at least from the outside. She could see; for she was able to move expertly and with such agility even a feline did not have. Straightening up Claude made a quick plan to see what she was so he could take the appropriate action. Getting her glasses off were his best bet, if he could see her eyes then he could see what they were like.

"What's the matter Claude? Scared shitless that I'm going to break more of your already weak body? Or perhaps you would like to try to find out what I am seeing as your planning to knock my glasses off my face." Fynx chimed in a sick laughing tone, tilting her head to the side to smile psychotically that showed false innocence.

Claude only watched her with a shocked expression. "In case your wondering Claude I can read thoughts. I also can see through your disguise, your nothing but a pathetic spider demon." She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "I detest spiders. Horrible creepy crawly things. ugh." She then looked to Alois and smiled. "Sorry buddy, but I'm going to kill your butler." Alois looked to Claude with worry, watching her fight had made him worry a lot for the demon. There was no doubt in his mind that she could indeed kill the man.

Before Fynx could turn around Claude was already in her face a few inches from her. Quickly he gave a swift punch to her stomach. Coughing up a reasonable amount of blood Fynx was sent flying into the wall 40 feet from where she was standing, creating a large crater like hole in the side. On the ground at Claude's feet lay Fynx's sunglasses. Looking down at them Claude broke them in half with his not so polished shoe.

"Now, tell me girl. What are you?" Claude asked taking a few steps closer to her seemingly unconscious form. Sounds of moving ruble sounded as Fynx picked herself off the bottom of the hole she made on her impact. Keeping her head low her hair covered her eyes. Her shoulder shook a tiny bit as she began to laugh insanely. Alois only looked to Fynx in slight fear, but mostly interest. She proved to be quite the interesting treat, he would have her and no one would get in the way.

Abruptly Fynx stopped laughing just as quickly as she had started. "You know I'm not exactly sure myself. All I know is you're a dick and you broke my sunglasses you fucking prick." Claude took a few steps from Fynx with wide eyes. Her empty black soulless eyes staring at him with hatred. Her eyes held no white, no visible iris whatsoever, no pupil, no nothing. Just black filled her eye sockets.

"So now I'm going to break off your dick off and shove it up your ass you fucking pussy for what you did to me. RAAH!" She cried running after him so fast Claude didn't have time to react before he was slammed against the glass of the large window that opened up to the front of the mansion. Her hand clenched his throat tightly, cracking the five cervical vertebra that made its form.

He let out a short gasp as he tried to grip her hand to make her let go, but she got a hold of his hand first and broke the wrist, shattering it into pieces of bone. "Well Claude I would love to play with you some more, but you pissed me off to the point where I could shove a knife in my gums and take my teeth out one by one. So I'm just going to finish you off outside." With a final toothy smile Fynx threw Claude out the window, breaking the glass into shards.

Hitting the ground with enough force Claude felt more of his ribs break and blood flow from his wounds more. After a few flips he finally stopped and lay on the ground. Looking up he noticed a large black lion approaching the manor at high speeds, and on its back were Ciel and his butler Sebastian. 'Great.' he thought, as if his day wasn't bad enough.

The large feline came to a stop and allowed the two guests to climb off him. Ciel approached the bleeding and nearly dead Claude and looked at him with disgust. "What the hell happened to you?" he said bitterly while he turned to look at a smiling Sebastian.

"It seems another demon got to him before we could. It must have been a strong one to if he was able to cause this much damage." Sebastian spoke rather calmly.

Before Ciel could remark on Sebastian's comment he saw Alois running out of the mansion to Claude who was now almost dead on the ground. "What's wrong Alois, did you anger someone so much he attacked you guys?" he laughed before he saw a massive explosion blow through the entire third and second floor of the Trancy home. Flames engulfed the halls and everything else that made up the home.

"Hey Claude can you hear me, are we done playing already?" Alois spoke looking down at his butler who was barely breathing.

Ciel stared in awe and shock as a short girl about his height with pitch black hair and red bangs stepped out from the front door holding a massive cutlery knife in her bloodied hand and some type of device in her hand that connected to large ear muffs that rested over her ears.

"Ciel that girl. She.. she isn't human.. I don't know what she is." Alois smiled looking back at her with a happy expression. "But isn't she beautiful. Look at how wonderful she is." he laughed taking a cautious step away till she was about ten feet from the group of people.

Now that Ciel looked at her she looked completely insane. Blood covered her from head to toe and even painted her black locks. And her eyes. He could only stare into them as he saw his reflection in them. 'Cold, empty, soulless.' That's what Ciel thought before he noticed the girl begin to move toward them. Fynx took a step forward ready to strike but stopped once she saw the large lion.

"Lestat!" she cried dropping the weapon she was holding and ran to him where he lowered his head down to where she could nuzzle his snout sweetly. "God where in the hell were you?" she asked looking back to Ciel and Sebastian who stared at her in surprise. "What is this shit?" she said raising her hands to her face to dramatically touch her cheeks.

Turning back to look at Lestat, Fynx noticed he wasn't changing in his human form. "Lestat, what's wrong?"

Lestat only answered through thoughts, telling her it wouldn't be smart to tell Ciel, the boy her age, that he had a human form at least not yet. Fynx nodded and hugged him sweetly.

"So Lestat tells me your names are Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel is the one with the blue eye and Sebastian is the demon." Fynx said sweetly. Ciel looked to her with a small glare.

"don't glare at me pipsqueak, it's obvious he isn't human" Fynx smiled, proud of her insult.

"And apparently neither are you." Ciel commented with crossed arms. Fynx growled and turned back to Claude, walking over to push Alois out of the way so she could harshly grab Claude's head. "If this bastard hadn't broke my sunglasses I would still be wearing them." She glared at Claude with unbelievable hatred.

"Well miss-" Sebastian tried to get the girls attention until he was rudely cut off by her.

"No! You don't call me anything but by my name." Fynx snapped at the butler who was standing far to close to Lestat for her taste.

"My apologies. But your companion wanted us to find and bring you back to the estate." Sebastian smiled, Fynx just watched him skeptically.

"Fine, but only because Lestat came to find me. That's the only reason I'm going." hoisting her backpack on her shoulders to a more comfortable hold Fynx climbed on Lestats back.

"We going or what?" she looked down at the two males. They nodded and climbed on the lions back. And with that they traveled to the Phatomhive estate leaving Alois and a broken Claude in the dust.

F&L

They soon arrived at the estate and dismounted from Lestats back. Upon their return Ciel and Sebastain walked a little ways away from Fynx and Lestat.

"My la- Fynx, my Lord would like to speak with you in private." Sebastian said walking over to Fynx with Ciel at his side.

"If he wants to talk to me he can say it to me himself instead of having someone else tell me." she paid no attention to either of them, instead petting and running her hands through the large cats fur.

"I would like to have a few words with you." Ciel said annoyed. Fynx sighed angrily.

"Fine" And with a simple flip of her hair and a sway of her hips she made her way to Ciels office. With him following close behind.

Sitting in his chair he raised his hand to the seat Fynx stood by, telling her to sit. Fynx didn't even look at him, only sitting with her legs apart. Ciel was shocked but wouldn't allow himself to brake his stoic expression. The girl had horrible manners and absolutely no respect.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if you will allow it." The slate haired boy asked politely. Fynx nodded and rested her head in her hand with her elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Go ahead it's a free country nothings stopping you. And cut the polite act crap, you and I both know you don't want to be so polite to me so why try." Fynx spoke harshly.

"Very well then. You can start off by telling me who the hell the two of you are? You and that lion, why was it in my garden?"

"ok 1 my name is Fynx and that lion you saw is best friend/brother Lestat. He's been by my side since I was a child. And 2 I don't know why he was in your garden. We got separated." She said bored, playing with her headphone cord.

"Are you that things master?" Ciel was not happy with that lion being here, it seemed like it wanted to eat him. But it was only calm near Sebastian and the girl in front of him.

"No I'm not. And he's not an it he is a lion. Plain and simple. Can I go now? I'm bored of this and talking to you." She stated to him not even looking at him. His eye twitched with irritation.

" I'm not done questioning to you. What are you?" He looked at her menacingly. Fynx physically flinched. She cast her black eyes down, bringing her arms to her lap.

she gave a small sad smile. "That's a good question. I wish I had an answer for you. But unfortunately I don't even know what I am myself." She looked up at him. Again Ciel saw his reflection in her soulless eyes.

"Are you a demon?" Fynx chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Do you know any demons with black eyes and no pupils, no irises, no anything." Ciel didn't answer. "Didn't think so. no I'm not demon. And obviously I'm not human either."

"Alright. Can you tell me why that lion is black? They aren't that color by nature." Fynx nodded.

"His natural hair color is black, that's why his fur is black. That's all you have to ask me, cause if so I'm gonna leave and go find him. Or try to commit suicide again." This was terribly boring for Fynx. This kid was so boring and thought he was so high and mighty. It made her want to shove a fork in her stomach and tear her guts out like string. Not that she hadn't tried it before, but it hurt like hell so she didn't do it again.

"And he has a name. it's Lestat, please don't call him a thing, he's a friend and my family. It pains me when others refer to us like animals. We aren't, we speak, we cry, he loves." She spoke emotionlessly.

"Why do you say only he loves? Why aren't you not included?" surprised at her sudden personality change from a ill-mannered snotty person she had gone into a pained childlike state.

"It's simple. I'm incapable of loving anybody. I care for some yes. My wonderful mother, father and Lestat. But love? No, not love. I have no drive to care for one individual, its just my nature. I don't understand it, how two people enjoy it or want that companionship. it's beyond me." Fynx smiled turning to look the earl in the eyes.

Ciel nodded, taking her words carefully. He thought the same way she did, not understanding how love was carried or what the purpose was. Strange how things turn out.

"One last thing. your clothing is strange, are you foreign?" She replied with a "Yes." then she began explaining how she and Lestat got here and where they were from.

Ciel then offered to let Fynx and Lestat stay until they were able to find a way back home." Thank you Ciel-kun, for letting us stay here." Fynx bowed before leaving his office and seeing Sebastian standing outside the door with a fake smile. she only walked past him, turning on her music and picking a song that matched her mood.

Picking Crawl by Superchick she made her way outside to lay down alone in a patch of white roses. There she smiled and closed her eyes. Things were going to be interesting from then on. Then she felt a huge body lay next to her. Not opening her eyes she curled up next to the one person that had been there for her through thick and thin.


	4. Christmas Special

Sorry for the late arrival. Its a Christmas special worthy of its lateness. Please enjoy it.

"School's out, Christmas break. Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake. Off to grandmas, its so boring, screaming kids and grandpas snoring." Fynx sang as she walked down the halls, waking up early due to an insomnia fit caused her to be unable to go back to sleep.

"My aunt Margit's lost her mind, tripping on a train set, have another glass of wine. The tree the gifts, the mistletoe kiss. shoot me now, I'm sick f all my relatives. It's gonna be a merry Merry Merry freakin' Christmas."

Passing by a set of large doors Fynx stopped to look at its design. The doors were to the master bedroom, meaning it was Ciels room. Smiling wide the dark haired girl quietly opened to doors to a very dim room, it had virtually no light to see, only a small winter night light that the bright fog gave off.

Walking inside Fynx made her way over to the bed, taking off her headphones and setting them on the nightstand next to her. She was someone who enjoyed messing with others to the point of insanity. But the little Lord wasn't a dick like the guys in her era were, so Fynx decided not to be so cruel.

"Ciel, wake up." she climbed on the bed, the bed creaking slightly as her weight pushed on it. "Ciel." moving up she sat herself on his stomach, each of her legs on his hips."hmph" she huffed in a pout. He wasn't even stirring, so with a quick idea Fynx leaned over, her face hovering just inches above his own.

Today was a special day, a holiday of sorts where gifts of good or bad or even just mean were given. And what Fynx was going to do all of those things. "Merry Christmas Ciel." she took a deep breath before shouting loudly. "Wake Up!"

Ciel's eyes shot open wide as he tried to sit up, only cracking his head with the girl sitting top of him. "ngh" both children groaned, holding their throbbing his eyes Ciel looked up to his assailant, instead of seeing a man trying kill him he saw Fynx perched on top of him.

Blushing brightly when he noticed her sleeping attire. She was wearing a very thin and clingy shirt with thin straps that hung on her shoulders, and a pair of short shorts that showed the curves of her hips and butt. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped looking up at her. His blush still firmly in place.

"Why waking you up silly. it's Christmas." she smiled. he didn't return the happiness, instead still looking at her with impatience.

"What are you doing on top of me? You could have woken me up differently, and maybe at a later time" Fynx only chuckled, leaning down with her hands laying on his upper chest, her face once again in his personal space.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see you wake up in fright if I didn't yell. And for why I'm on top of you, cause I wanted to be. It seemed like an opportunity to pissed you off so I took it." With one swift action Ciel had called for Sebastian.

seconds later Sebastian entered the room to see why he had been called. Spotting his master pinned to the bed with the female guest o top of him caused him to let a series of quiet chuckles'.

"My lady-" Sebastian started before she stared at him menacingly.

"Don't ever call me that again." she growled through grit teeth. She did not appreciate being called something of high status, it made her feel like she was one of those preppy ass cheerleaders on a squad at school that she loathed when one tried to get her to join them as a prank to make fun of her. When she how well that plan went.

"Fynx why are you sitting on Ciel?" Lestat entered the room yawning. Fynx shrugged "I wanted to mess with him." he sighed and walked over to the bed, plucking her off of the younger male.

"Lets go. You shouldn't have bothered him." Fynx aww'd in disappointment as they left the room, leaving Ciel and Sebastian to themselves to talk if they wished.

S&C

After the morning's fiasco Fynx decided she was going to wander around the mansion while still wearing her pj's. Not wearing a bra. Hey if the women in this time didn't wear them why should she have to.

She blasted her headphones as she walked down the many halls till she reached the kitchen where she saw Sebastian preparing breakfast. With a smirk Fynx entered the room silently, perching herself on the counter beside him.

"Hi Sebby." Sebastian turned to see the young girl sitting cross legged.

"Hello Fynx, what brings you here at this time?"

"I'm bored. Lestat went back to sleep and Ciel is still sore about how I woke him up earlier. But it was worth it to see his reaction." Fynx laughed kicking her legs back and forth.

Sebastian continued his task at hand and didn't pay much attention to Fynx. This made her feel ignored so she took her headphones off that were playing Maroon 5 and stuck them on the demon's head.

Startled for a second by the sudden music Sebastian reached his hands up to feel two large objects sitting over his ears. "Come on Sebastian dance with me." Fynx jumped from the counter grabbing his hands and pulling him away.

'Just shoot for the stars if it feels right then aim for my heart. if you feel like then take me away.' The beat resonating through the devices freely.

Fynx knowing the song by heart exactly where the song was in playing and began to sway and mover her hips and feet in joyous rhythmic patterns. without realizing it Sebastian noticed the tip of his foot tapping the ground I time with every drum and bass beat.

"There you go Sebastian, let your body move to the music." Fynx smiled taking his hands and leading him in a modern sort of dance, re-creating the moves from the video she watched.

The demon began to copy her body sways and twists, soon both inhumans dancing in time with the other. 'I've got the Moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger. You wanna know, how to make me smile.'

Their dancing began to move in pace with the others, moving their bodies freely. Without noticing Fynx nor Sebastian noticed Lestat in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angered Ciel asserted standing next to Lestat with his arms crossed. Sebastian stopped dancing and smiled at the boy.

"Fynx and I were only dancing bocchan. It was quite moving, perhaps you should listen to it and see if you like it." Fynx nodded and took her headphones back.

"Yeah Ciel, why not let loose and take that pole out of your ass. All you do is work and be boring." Fynx began to move her body again when her favorite owl city remix began to play.

"I am not some immature child. I refuse to something like dancing or relaxing. I have better things to do than deal with some mentally unstable inhuman brat." Ciel said in monotone.

Fynx immediately stopped her moving. "Who are you calling immature. I'm the same age as you. And don't mock my being unstable, I can't control it." she seethed. Ciel didn't care, he just wanted her to stop getting the way and leave him alone.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm only stating the one obvious thing everybody in this room already knows. If you got it in check people wouldn't think of you as a cruel being with no heart." His words cut deep. All Fynx ever did was stray away to keep others from her. there was no controlling her bipolar fits.

"Oh because you know full well what it's like being me. Try having to deal with knowledge of knowing that at any second you could lose yourself and attack somebody near you for no reason. you try to live with the fact you're alone and have no idea what you are or where you came from." she moved forward poking a finger in the boy's chest.

"You don't have any clue about how my life was." Lestat moved Ciel aside and stood next to Fynx, nudging her head with his own. Feeling something run down her face Fynx traced her fingers to her eye. Pulling them away she saw they were covered in a red fluid. was she crying? Crying blood? This was something she had never experienced before.

"What is this?" she asked quietly rubbing here eyes to rid herself of the thick tears. But they only came faster. "I cant be in here anymore." Fynx straightened up and walked out of the room in a haste. feeling she was going to break if she stayed longer.

"My lord i think you upset her quite a bit with what you said. Lestat here told me he has never seen her ever shed a tear, and was shocked to find out they were of blood. He's never seen her like this." Sebastian stood next to the large feline, running his hand gently down the fur of his nose.

"Why should I apologize to her? It was time she knew, she was going to have to realize it eventually. If she broke down in tears because of it then she is just weak."Lestat roared loudly at Ciel, taking dangerously slow predatory steps toward him. Ciel saw this and took a few steps back in fear till his back hit a wall.

"He disagrees. Fynx is a very strong young lady. Forcing herself everyday making sure and wondering if she would ever snap. so she distances herself." Sebastian calmly said as Lestat told him what to say.

"He has never seen her this carefree around anybody but him or their families. There is a reason she is acting like this, acting freely and without care. It's because she doesn't have to hide from you or I. you know about in humans already and i am not human but a demon. She feels at ease here, being around others who understand her nature."Lestat relaxed a little but kept his threatening stare on the wide-eyed boy below him.

"What you said wounded her badly. Apologize." Ciel looked up at Lestat and immediately cringed back down. He had to do something. He didn't want to say he was sorry to the girl, he hadn't done anything wrong. They only knew each other for a month.

Unfortunately his answer was decided for him when he felt a large set of teeth grab him from the back of his clothes and pick off the ground. "what is the meaning of this?" he shouted banging in Lestat's mouth with his fists.

"Put me down this instant." he squirmed trying to free himself. but Lestat didn't listen. instead kept walking down the halls and dropping him on the ground in front of a large set of doors.

Ciel rubbed his head. Standing he looked behind him at the large lion who glared at with a look that said if he didn't make things right he wouldn't live to see the next swallowed uncomfortably and grabbed the handle to open the door. But when Ciel opened the door he was met with an empty room and open window.

"What the hell. I'm dragged to apologize and she's not even here." Ciel shouted slamming the door. He was mad, he was forced over here and now she isn't even in the mansion.

C&A

Claude moved down the foyer steps. It was still in the early afternoon and someone was at the door. He nearly jumped back when he saw who was on the steps with snow falling.

"Is Alois here?" Fynx stood there looking at Claude with a dirty look.

"He is. Are you here to see him?" Claude asked with a un-amused expression.

"No, I just walked here and asked if he was in for no reason." Fynx snapped back impatiently "Of course I want to see him."

Claude nodded as he stepped aside so she could walk inside, strangely the snow flakes that landed on her did not melt. As if her body had turned to ice itself.

"This way." with that Claude led her to his lord.

Alois sat in his office looking over a few things when he heard his the door open. Looking to see who would get tale end of his rage due to this interruption. Growling deep in his throat he stood up. Seeing it was Fynx his frown turned into a smile.

"Hello Fynx, who are you?" But his smile faded when he saw her upset look upon her face. Moving away from his desk he walked over to her and gently touched her shoulders. Watching her downcast eyes made him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Fynx only shook more when his hand gently touched her. Shifting slightly into the comforting feel. "I'm not really in a stable state of mentality right now. I couldn't stay there any longer." Her red tears ran down her pale face once more.

"Dammit." she cursed herself, crying like a child in front of a older. he had to be creped out seeing that it was blood she shed instead of water tears "Ciel he.. he mocked my instability and personality. Calling me an inhuman monster. It's not my fault I don't control these bipolar fits, they just happen."

"I'm here for you. I'm on your side only. So it was that Phatomhive brat hurt your feelings. Ill kill him for hurting my l-….. My friends feelings. Please don't cry it hurts me knowing that I can't see your beautiful smile. " He pulled her into a huge. He looked up and saw Claude watching them from the door. Having been seen by Claude, Alois grabbed a paper weight off his desk and launched it at him hitting him square in the head. Fynx having seen him get hit began to laugh. Hearing this Alois let go of the girl and smiled at her.

"So this makes you happy. Then I shall make you smile more." Getting up from his knelt down position he walked toward Claude. Claude having recovered from the first hit looked his master his master as he advanced toward him. Alois smiled at him as he moved.

"Alright Claude could you prepare dinner we have a guest tonight." His eyes grew dark as he said this. Claude turned and did as told.

S&C

Lestat looked at the empty room once again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He growled again then walked away from the site. He walked down the long hallway until he cam upon Ciels office again. Pushing open the door he saw the boy fast at work again. Without regard of the fact that his sister was missing. All the boy was worried about was his work and getting it down.

Walking into the room he growled loud enough for the little lord to hear him. Upon hearing him Ciel looked up from his work to the lion standing before him.

"What do u want? Now I sound crazy cause I'm talking to a cat." Ciel said rolling his eyes looking back down at his work. He heard a growl again. But it seemed closer this time. Looking back up he saw a man with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The mans long black hair and huge appearance made Ciel shake slightly.

"Listen here and listen well Ciel Phatomhive if you don't go search for my sister right now I'll kill you." The deep tenor and the under tone of a growl in the mans voice made Ciel fear for his life. The teen before him flipped his desk over to where it fell behind. This scared him shitless.

"Sebastian!" The boy yelled in alarm. The person called showed up instantly. Sebastian looked to see Lestat in the flesh standing before his master. He could tell that the teen would kill his master if he left them.

"Young Master are you ok?"

"This man got in the house and is talking crazy." The boy said running toward the demon.

"Young Master this is Lestat the same lion who has been living with us for awhile now." Sebastian spoke keeping distance between them. Ciel looked at the demon in slight surprise and shock. This was defiantly not his day.

S&L

Lestat sat on Sebastains bed made as all hell. His breathing was all off. The demon walked into his room and saw the teen he found himself falling for sitting there shaking with rage. Taking a deep breathe and walking toward the teen. The demon got behind the lion and wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders. Lestat looked to his right and found the demons head on his shoulder.

The demon smiled as the raven haired teen looked at him and smiled slightly. Turning his head away the raven haired teen looked back at the floor.

"My sister, my heart. She's out there somewhere all alone. And its your so called masters fault for hurting her. She's not a monster or some type thing. She's a young woman trying to find herself in this bullshit of a world. Sebastian he doesn't deserve to live. My lion wants his head and I want to for fill that request." Lestat said eyes still trained on the ground.

"Lestat, my beautiful and powerful soon to be mate, I know your hurt and upset but don't hurt the boy he is under my charge and I wish not to fight you. And also we will find Fynx. So don't worry your pretty little head over it." The demon kissed the side of the teens head. He then rubbed his shoulders. Lestat smirking at the feel of the demon turned slightly and used his arm to grab the demon.

Pulling Sebastian into his lap, Lestat heard the older man close. Smiling Sebastian kissed the lion boy upon the lips. Lestat kissed back with no hesitation. The kiss continued until there was a knock on the door.

A&C

After dinner Alois got ready for bed he had a very eventful day. He and Fynx had fun messing with Claude and the now blind Hannah. Now he was ready for bed, Claude stood there tucking him in for the night when the door to his room was opened by the same girl that stole his heart.

"Oh Fynx come in."

Shyly Fynx entered the room in her night clothes. Which consisted of short black shorts that were mid thigh, a tank top that clung to her stomach and chest with red speckles designing it like blood. Her hair was down and she wore a choker with a red jewel in the middle. Large thigh high red and black striped socks showed her toned and thin legs as she made her way in the dark moonlit room.

Claude caught his masters look and left the two to themselves. "Alois can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked quietly standing by the bed. Without Lestat there her anxiety went up horribly.

"Sure you can if you wish. Anything you wish you can have my love." Then he smiled.

"Thank you Alois." she smiled a small smile and made her way under the blankets. Once under the warm layers of fabric she, without knowing, moved a little close to Alois and curled herself in a tight her knees close to her body and arms tucked tightly into her upper body. Reaching over she lightly held the boy's hand.

He stared at her for a moment and smiled. He felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks get a little warm. But none the less he stayed where he was and only moved in a little bit. _'I think I'm in love with this beautiful vixen.'_ Alois thought to himself, but the sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Alois, I want to thank you for today. I've never been able to act as free as I have today, never in my whole life. I've had to hide and pretend, shoving others away and being afraid what would happen if I was exposed. Sure at the Phantomhive place I could move about, but I was mocked for my personality and sense of humor.

She smiled a looked at him with a rare genuine smile. "But here we're the same you and I. Both with are fucked up sense of humor and messed up beyond help of anyone. Seeing the world for it's horrible truth. Finally I have met someone else just like me, I don't feel so alone anymore. I'm glad I met you Alois."

She said quietly and laid her head on the pillows and fell asleep, never letting go of the hand she had taken in her own. Finally she had found peace and a place she where she was accepted.

A&C

The next morning Fynx woke up before sunrise again due to another nightmarish insomnia fit. She sat up fast in the bed and held her hand over her quick beating heart. She realized she wasn't really sitting up. She was being held by the blonde. Alois had a firm hold on her. She smiled and laid back down. There she sat for a few minutes before Alois began to stir. Fearing she was the reason he was waking up she curled in her protective form with her body tucked in.

"Gomen. Did I wake you up?" Fynx whispered while his eyes fluttered open. He only smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You needn't worry Fynx. I woke up on my own. The question is why are you awake this early?" He chuckled.

"Ugh, you don't even know the half of the issue. I had an nightmare insomnia fit. insomnia is the technical name for the incapability to sleep. It seriously sucks." Fynx groaned pressing her palms to her eye sockets.

"So you didn't sleep well." Fynx shook her head. "No. not at all. I'm gonna have a major sleep hangover. so i apologize in advance if I'm short and irritable." Fynx laughed trying to hide her crabby behavior.

"It is fine Fynx. Besides today will be a very calm day. no paperwork, or appointments. just relaxation." Alois laughed at her actions and movements. She definitely was more entertaining than the women of this time.

"Thank god. well I'm going to go bathe and get dressed." Fynx got out of Alois' arms and kicked the blankets from her body and stretched her tired limbs "Want to meet in the foyer?"

Alois nodded and sat up himself. With a quick smile Fynx hopped off the bed and ran off to her room to get ready. watching as Claude walked into his master's room.

L&S

"The first thing we need to find out is where she would run off to. There are lots of places she could hide and get lost." Lestat chewed his finger in worry.

"Well this is an unknown place to her. So wouldn't her first initial instinct to be to go some place she knows?" Sebastian asked as he stood by his master's side, who was sitting at his desk. Ciel wouldn't go anywhere near Lestat, not after the night before. He was not about to risk getting himself killed.

"Yeah I guess. But she wouldn't have to worry about any danger. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. If anybody attacked her she would not hesitate to defend herself. And if things led down a darker path and she snapped it would not be the first time she killed anyone." Lestat began to worry more about Fynx becoming exposed more than her getting lost.

"If she is to go to some place familiar why would she not just go to the solace she found herself in when she first arrived here." Ciel said bored. The room went silent for a few seconds before anybody answered. How did they not think of it first.

"My lord if I had to guess I would think Fynx went off to the Trancy estate. After all that was the first place she was in, so I don't see why she would not return there." Lestat and Ciel nodded in agreement and stood. They had to hurry before anything else went wrong. Hell have no fury like a pissed off girl with inhuman abilities.

"Let's go." Lestat quickly shifted forms and now stood in his dominating lion form, his eyes glowing green with his goal now finalized. Sebastian helped Ciel onto the large cat's back and sat himself behind his lord so as to make sure he didn't fall. After being seated Lestat took off to the Trancy estate without a seconds thought. He was going to get his sister back, no matter what or who he had to deal with.

A&C

"When you built up a world of magic, because your real life is tragic. When you built up a world of magic. If it's not real you can't hold it in your hands, you cant feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it but if it's true you can see with your eyes. Oh even in the dark. And that's where I want to be yeah." Fynx sang happily as she washed off the soapy suds from her body in the large water filled basin in the bathroom that was attached to her room.

What she didn't know was that Alois had come to check on her and had stopped when he heard her voice. "So one day you found her crying could up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve, and we'll made sure her house be built brick by boring brick or the world's gonna blow it down."

He leaned against the door with his eyes closed, taking in her words and voice as she let her voice ring through the entire house. But he flinched up when he heard the plug of the tub being pulled and moved from the room. Deciding she would not be pleased if she found out he was listening. Feeling refreshed Fynx left the bathroom and moved into the room near her packed bag and rummaged inside for the days clothes she was going to wear.

She pulled out a laced black bra and matching underwear and quickly put on her undergarments. Next she pulled out a pair of black torn skinny jeans with multiple holes in the knees and thighs with multiple safety pins lining the upper and lower part of the rips along with chains hanging from the pockets. She then pulled out a black and red striped shirt with a hand logo with a heart squeezing it and appropriately saying eat you heart out in bright neon red lettering.

Realizing she had forgot to change it out, Fynx moved inside her bag and rummaged in a small zip lock bag with fake gages. "Oooh. Let's go with the red black speckled today." she smiled and changed her earrings faster than a normal person could. Then she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled it down over her chest, which she thought was getting bigger, much to her disappointment. "Raugh, curse my stupid anatomy. Fuck these things." she glared at her breasts with unbridled hatred.

She moved to her shoes and just laced up her old beat up tennis and placed on her many bracelets along her wrists. Noticing her hair was a little messy she smiled and decided to leave it that way, thinking it gave more character to her fuck off attitude. Her makeup only consisted of dark black eyeliner and some dark colored lipstick., making her look like a punk Goth like she wanted. Deeming she was ready enough she ran out of the room with her music over her ears and ran down the halls to meet Alois.

"The stairs." she smirked perching herself at the top and riding down them once more, only this time she actually made it to the bottom instead of being caught. "and she sticks the landing." Alois clapped his hands as She took a bow.

"My my, quite the attire you have today." He smiled looking her body up and down.

"Thanks. I thought I would dress like my normal self today. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Alois only shook his head.

"Not at all my dear. the outfit matches your eyes." Fynx chuckled at the cheesy comment.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Shall we head outside?" and outside they headed, into the large garden of white and purple flowers.

"Nice garden." Fynx commented running over to the large bush covered with roses. How badly she wanted a rose, so she turned to Alois with a leading look, asking if it was ok if she took one. "You may take one." he motioned her to the flowers and she fist pumped before plucking a cute but not fully blossomed one and placing it in her hair.

"Ha! purity aint got nothing on my ass." she laughed pointing to the rose.

"Why say that?" Alois asked walking over and adjusting the rose into a better position so it didn't fall.

"Because I'm so far from being innocent. I mean i killed two people when i was six. Six years old man." She grabbed his shoulders dramatically before they both burst out into laughter. "But seriously dude I'm not a safe person to be around. One day we could be friends and the next I could be your murderer holding a butcher knife over your bloodied corpse. Man life was a bitch and did not like her. She sighed.

"It's not all bad you know." Alois said softly and hugged her. "You're not alone here. We're alike you and I, remember?" He smiled pulling her chin up to look at him so he could gaze into her black eyes.

"True, I did find you in this fucked up of a world didn't I?" she laughed before going silent as she was unexpectedly kissed by the blonde boy in front of her. But both unaware of who was in the bushes across them.

L&S

Lestat and the others arrived shortly after leaving the estate. And to their luck they noticed Fynx run out of the large mansion and stop just the rose bush they were hiding behind. They were fortunate the bush was a very tall hedge, or they would have been spotted without a doubt.

"Should we talk to her now?" Sebastian asked looking to Lestat who watched just above the hedge intently. Looking as a young boy about a year older than emerged from the house as well and walked toward her. He heard he squeal happily and take a rose, placing it in her hair and almost laughing out loud as she commented on the purity of the rose having nothing on her ass.

"Not yet. Not while the Trancy boy is close to her. If he spots us he could send that demon of his after us. And I would rather not have to fight someone today when I could wait and get my sister out of here without a fuss." But saying getting her out of the place without a fuss was going to prove to be harder than all of them would expect.

"Why not leave her here? She seems much happier here than back at my estate." Ciel said and immediately received a menacing glare.

"Because she is my sister and I'm not going to be separated from her. Plus that boy she is with gives me the creeps. And not in the good way either, he's messed up in the head. Way messed up." He looked back over the hedge and growled loudly when he saw Alois embrace Fynx sweetly. the guy was seriously to close to her for his liking. If he made a move on her he was not going to hesitate ripping his had from his shoulders.

Ciel looked over the hedge as well and saw the same thing Lestat did. And like the young lion boy he felt anger wash through his mind and body. But he was confused why he had it. Was he perhaps jealous of Alois? Jealous that he was holding fynx close to him. And he became more enraged when he saw Alois steal a kiss from the unsuspecting girl who stared wide-eyed while her first kiss was taken from her.

"Alois!" Ciel shouted standing form his hiding place, loud enough he startled Fynx and she jumped back. Whereas Alois sighed in frustration and looked over to Ciel in anger.

"Why are you here? Phatomhive." He asked impatiently.

"I came to take her back." Ciel pointed to Fynx. Fynx stared at him skeptically and turned away from him, still pissed he made her cry her eyes out. "So did we." Lestat and Sebastian stood from their crouched position as well and only watched the scene unfold. "Lestat, Sebastian?" Fynx asked dumbly

"What are you two doing here?" Lestat moved closer and crouched down to his sisters height. "We came to get you and bring you back to the estate." Fynx only stared at him and glared over at Ciel. So after a few glares and petty arguments between the two teens Fynx was dragged back to the Phantomhive home, half willing and half unwilling.

S&C&L&F

So now everyone sat at the table in the dining hall and ate the Christmas dinner. They celebrated it late on account of Fynx going missing, so they just enjoyed the time they had right now and didn't dwell on the past. Although Fynx really did miss her friend Alois, he understood her and was nice to her, which didn't happen everyday for her.

"So Fynx tell us, how was the Trancy home?" Sebastian asked still standing by Ciel's side.

"Oh it was very nice. Alois and I got to torment Hannah and the other servants all day. And I found out I made Hannah totally blind, it was a total win for me. Claude still hates my guts and I can't say I don't blame him, must be hard excepting the fact you got your ass kicked by a 14 year old, a 14 year old girl on top of that." Lestat chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair.

"You are a crazy girl." He smiled giving her another surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Nyaa! Stop it." she swatted his arm playfully once more like before they arrived and he again gave her a nuggie. The bond they shared being witnessed by the others in the room. when they finished they moved to the foyer by the stairs and readied to go to bed.

"Ugh I'm exhausted. Today has been to eventful for my tastes. I wake up due to an insomnia fit, then I slip and fall out of the bath tub with soap all over me. Then I get my first kiss stolen. I mean what guy steals a kiss from a girl when she isn't paying attention anyway?" Fynx threw her arms in the air while Ciel walked alongside her. He only watched her in interest. Some reason having her by him didn't bother him like it did when she first arrived.

"Uh-oh. Lestat, Sebastian mistletoe." Fynx said in a fake surprised tone and smirked, pointing up at the small plant above the two older males.

"Oh my it appears she is right." Sebastian looked up to Lestat with a playful smile. Lestat rolled his eyes and looked over to Fynx who motioned him with her arms to kiss the other.

Smiling Lestat leaned down and pressed the demon's lips with his own in a sweet loving kiss. Fynx jumped up and down excitedly, crying out something about yaoi and boy love, while Ciel only looked away in disgust. When they pulled apart Lestat smiled and hugged Sebastian in a warm hug that was gladly returned.

"Looks like we're not the only ones falling victim to it tonight either." Lestat said and Fynx looked at each other confused before looking up and noticing that they themselves were standing under a mistletoe as well.

"Mother fucker. Fynx laughed face palming. "Karma hates me today i swear." she smiled looking at Ciel. "Look dude you don't have to kiss me if you do-" but before she could finish a firm hand was placed at the back of her head and pulled her forward where her lips met another's.

Ciel had surprisingly moved forward and claimed another of Fynx's kisses for himself, not exactly sure why he did it, but not caring that he had. Pulling away he looked at a shell shocked Black haired girl who stared at him like a dear in headlights. Smirking he moved forward to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry for making you cry." and that was the last thing

Fynx heard and saw before she fainted and fell to the ground with all her weight.

Quickly the others tried to catch her and tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. she was out cold and wasn't waking up anytime soon. It was certainly a funny Christmas for all of those in the Phantomhive home. Telling that the people inside were not going to be the same after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Craychick16: Merry Christmas everybody and Happy Holidays

Hiei1892: Have a happy New Year.*throws confetti.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei8912:Here's another chapter and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

CrazyChick16:Whoo!

Disclaimer on previous chapters.

Sweet Memories

Ciel had called Lestat and Fynx into his office the following morning. Sitting at his desk the boy carried on with his task of looking over his files from his company until he heard a light knock on his door. Giving the order to enter the pair of people he had asked to speak with earlier made their way into the office to take a seat.

"I'm happy you both could join me." The slate haired boy said calmly. Fynx watched the boy slightly off set due to the events that happened the day before. Lestat just watched the boy with a stoic expression. His beautiful green eyes showing nothing of his real feelings.

Then there was a light knock on the door and Sebastian made his appearance known. Smirking at everyone in the room the demon walked over to his master and poured the boy his afternoon tea. Ciel thanked the demon then continued what he was saying after he took a sip.

"Well it seems you two will be staying with me. I wish to know more about you both and the time you both have traveled from. If that's ok?" The slate haired teen said going back to his tea and snack.

"Sure I have nothing to hide." Lestat was the first one to speak. Fynx instantly grabbed her brothers hand. Lestat just looked at the girl and gave her a warm smile. Sebastian smiled to himself at the lovely scene of the children giving each other strength. "Well I'll start from the beginning.

I was born here in England. I'm 17 years old and I'm a lion shifter. My father is English and French while my mother was Japanese and German. My fathers name is Nikolai and my mothers name is Suki. I lived in Italy but I was raised in England for a few years while my mother studied abroad. My father was a king in Italy. His great-great-great-great grandfather was from there and I guess that makes me a little Italian. So my father became king after his father died. He went to England to discuss something. And he met my mom after saving her life from a rapist. My mother died when I was 10 due to a freak accident, so my father moved us to Japan from Italy.

I miss being out there in the snow. My father taught me about being a shifter and what we have to do to survive. Here's something, I have an older brother, his name is Armando. He's 22 and is in college. Back on track my father was running away from the memory of my mother. Cos he lost his mate he felt as if he couldn't live in the castle knowing that my mother once walked those very halls. So he decided to move and be closer to my mothers parents, cos he felt as if he was going insane and his lion was distraught with grief. I mean he's fine now. He's actually dating which is good.

I'm a senior in high school and I want to be a musician. If you have any questions you can just ask." Lestat finished with a small smile. He looked back at Fynx who stared at him in curiosity. Taking his eyes from his sister the lion looked up and caught the stare of the demon across from him. They both smiled at each other.

The raven wanted to hug the teen and ask many questions but he knew that would have to wait until later. Watching the lion boy was a new contentment for the demon. Breaking the eye contact with the boy, the demon felt so overjoyed for some reason or another. Looking up from the floor he never knew he was staring at the demon realized said lion boy was standing right before him with a smile that made him smile.

A pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen stared into his own crimson ones. Lestat hugged the demon before him, once he felt the demon return his embrace he looked down and captured the lips of the raven. In the back round you could hear Fynx cheering them on. The raven returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as the lips above his gave.

Ciel cleared his throat with a slight blush upon his face. The two older males broke the kiss and looked down at the younger male. Realizing he was still on duty Sebastian left the lion boys embrace with reluctance. Lestat caught the hint and moved back to his chair to sit back down. Fynx smiled at Lestat when she finally caught his eyes.

"Well that was quite eventful discussion. Please Fynx if you will, I'd like to hear about you and your world." Ciel spoke looking at the girl with a gentleness that wasn't there before.

Fynx looked to her hands in thought. Not really sure as to what she should say.

"Well for me unlike my brother here." she turned her gaze to see Lestat looking at her with assurance.

"I don't really have a beginning. The earliest thing I can remember is waking up in the woods in my birthday suit. As you already know I'm not human, I wasn't actually born from two individuals. Really i just came into existence I guess, I'm not really 100% positive I'm right." Ciel nodded and took another sip of his tea before continuing to listen to the girl speak.

"I was found by my mother Kikuri, and my father Yoru. They took me in when after they found out I wasn't any ones missing child. They said I looked to be about 3 years old. I was mute and even as I got older I wouldn't speak. The first time I spoke a word of any kind was when I met Lestat in a park when I was six. Unfortunately he found me at a bad time. When I noticed him I had already murdered two boys who were teasing me, it wasn't on purpose, sort of, more like a defense. Or so I keep telling myself. "

Lestat looked down at his sister with a gentle smile and patted her head. She just continued to speak. "I have a little sister who is only 4 months old and her name is Shimizu. I am unaware of my family's back round so I don't know much.

"I'm a freshman in high school and I attend AP classes for all subjects. That pretty much sums me up right there." Fynx smiled bouncing in her seat.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked the slate haired boy across from her behind the desk. The boy in question sat back in his chair thinking. Then he broke the silence by saying: "No, I needn't know anything else for the time being. Thank you for your time."

Lestat then smiled down at his little sister and stood on his feet to stretch. Once he was done he grabbed Fynx and threw her over his shoulder. Fynx laughed loudly as she tried to put the older teen in a head lock at the same time as he held her over his shoulder. Their laughs and giggles could be heard even after the we gone from sight.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Ciel looked at his butler and saw that the demon was already looking in his direction. Smiling slightly the younger male went back to work as the demon took this as a sign to leave and return to his duties.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei8912: Here's another chapter.

CrazyChick16: Review please.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just Lestat and Fynx

Obsession

"Bored." Fynx drawled sitting on her bed upside down playing with her DSi. Ciel had gone back to work after he asked her about her back round. Like she was supposed to know she sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to go visit Alois, she never really got to bye to him. Lestat just threw her on his back and took her.

Still bored out of her mind Fynx decided to get off her lazy ass and walk around the mansion. Maybe play in the garden for a little, and perhaps help the servants. Just before she could do anything, she spotted Sebastian outside receiving the mail from the letter boy. Sebastian smiled and thanked the lad before going back inside the home.

"Is that mail for Ciel?" Fynx smiled walking beside him. The raven haired man nodded. "Hmm, must be tough being an earl. All work and no play make Fynx a dull girl."

Sebastian gave a small chuckle as he opened the doors to Ciel's office. "My lord you have received an invitation the Viscount Druitt's ball tomorrow evening."

Ciel set his pen down, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Am I required to go?" Sebastian nodded.

"It would be in your best interest. All the Lords have been invited to attend. Also Lady Elizabeth is going to be paying a visit later today. She wishes very much to see you." Ciel groaned rubbing his temples.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Fynx asked standing next to Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth is my young master's cousin and-."

"Hush now Sebastian. She doesn't need to know the rest."

"Dammit, no! Now I'm curious." Fynx pulled at her hair and crossed her arms. Sebastian only smiled when he made eye contact with her.

"Oh yeah." Fynx remembered turning her attention to the demon butler and smiling. "I need to talk to you." Her tone turning almost killer, when she grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him down to her height.

"I'll bring him right back." Before Ciel could object or get a word in Fynx was already out the door and in the hall. Still dragging the older male by his neck-tie she stopped to look at him.

"You will answer me honestly to the questions I will ask or I will beat you a bloody pulp like I did Claude. What is your relationship with my brother?" she looked at with homicidal eyes.

"My relationship with Lestat is as of now close individuals. But I cannot say the same for future times." Fynx eyed him before speaking again.

"Tell me; are demons capable of loving someone including humans?"

"It is rare but not unheard of. I do hope we can become mates. Does the idea bother you?" the girl only shook her head.

"No, I can tell by the way he looks at you. He likes you back. I have no issue with you two being together. But if you hurt him in any way I'll make it to where you won't be able to move from having every bone in your body broken into hundreds of shards."

A&C

Alois sat in his office staring at the invitation he had just received. He placed the paper upon his desk and got to his feet. Looking at the door he smiled his missed Fynx running through the door about that time to talk to him. He was rather lonely without her being there to entertain him.

'_I miss her. I need her to stand by my side. These feelings I can't stand anymore, I must go to her and tell her.'_

'_**No, Alois you must not tell her.'**_

"She has a right to know. How I feel about her and she makes me feel. Claude would understand."

'_**No you are betraying me. You don't need anyone to make you happy but me.'**_

"She makes me happy for once. Why can't I have what I want for once?"

'_**All you need is me.'**_

"Fuck you, I don't need you. I need her!" Alois yelled, falling to his knees. He looked toward the door to his office and saw Claude standing there staring at him funny. Smiling the blonde stood on his feet shaking. "Claude prepare my carriage, I have business with Earl Phatomhive."

Said demon watched his master for a moment before bowing and going to go do the task he was ordered to do. Watching the spider leave Alois ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Fynx my poppet I will have you no matter the cost." The blonde said this with a maniacal smirk on his lips.

A&C

Later that day Alois stood outside Phatomhive estate. Claude had just knocked upon the door. Watching with mild interest the blonde saw Sebastian open the door and stare at them funny.

"I wish to have a word with your master demon. And please make haste." Alois spoke with authority. Sebastian stared at them for a moment before walking away to retrieve his master.

'_**What do you think you're doing?'**_

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm simply taking what is mine." Alois said with a smile. But what he didn't realize was that he had two and a half sets of eyes watching him. Ciel cleared his throat and the blonde looked down at him.

"Aww, Ciel I need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind as of late." The blonde spoke waving his hand slightly. The slate haired boy looked at him as if he was crazy. It was bad enough the slated haired boy had to deal with Lizzy but now this blonde bastard; this wasn't proving to be his day at all.

"Well Alois why don't we take this to my office." Ciel moved away from the door to allow his guest to enter.

S&C

"Ok, Alois what did you need to discuss with me that was so urgent?" Ciel spoke once they reached his office. The blonde boy remained silent.

'_**What is wrong with you boy? You're supposed to be trying to kill this boy not going after some girl.'**_

"Leave me alone will you, I'm trying to speak with Ciel here about a very important matter." The blonde boy spoke aloud then looked at Ciel and smiled before saying. "I'm here for Fynx."

"Ok, that was weird. Well if this is about the girl, what of it?" The slate haired boy said standing behind his desk.

"I wish to take her home with me." Alois said this with his hand placed over his heart. His blonde locks shining in the sun light. Ciel stared at him for a moment. Taking a seat in his chair he cleared his throat.

"The girl will remain within my care." The young earl said calmly looking the other in the eyes. Alois placed his hands on the desk and growled as he leaned in a little closer.

"You cannot keep my little poppet away from me." The blonde stated with a crazed look in his eye. Hearing this made Ciel look at the other as if he were insane.

Walking down the halls Fynx noticed another carriage outside. "What the flip? I thought Elizabeth wasn't coming till later. Oh well." she continued her stroll when she caught sight of Ciel's office doors open and heard a familiar voice talking. Taking a peek inside, she smiled happily when she saw who it was.

"Alois!" She said running in the room and hugging him, affectively surprising the young blonde boy. Fynx could feel Claude's glaring eyes and menacingly glared back. Alois returned the embrace.

"Stop being all butt hurt that I kicked your ass. It's not my fault you can't fight." she smirked letting go of Alois. The blonde let the girl go reluctantly.

"I could have sworn I saw another blonde haired person in here. My brain must be spazzing." She shrugged it off and smiled at Alois.

"So what are you doing here Alois?"

"I'm here to see you my sweet destructive rose." Alois spoke smiling brightly. But to Claude and Sebastian the boy looked like a puppy happy to see his master. Fynx smiled brightly at the blonde, which caused him to fall for her even more.

"Yay. Someone paid me a visit, and to think it wasn't in a mental ward." Fynx laughed hugging Alois again before stepping back.

"I wanted to see you and ask who you were attending the Viscounts ball with." Alois spoke looking the girl in the eye. Fynx then put her finger to her chin in thought.

"No one, why do you ask?" She asked looking the blonde.

"Well I'm asking because I wish for you to accompany me to this event?" Alois spoke with confidence.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going if I get to go with you. But what about Lestat?" She said looking at the blonde.

"He can come as well. He can stand next to Claude while the event is in motion." Alois smiled. Fynx fist pumped the air in her victory pose.

S&C

Sometime later…

"Ciel!" Lizzy ran into the Earls office and hugged the boy, twirling him with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to visit you so came by."

"I see that. But how did you convince Aunt Francis to let you come by?" Ciel asked getting his balance back.

"Oh I snuck away; I don't think she will notice. She's out hunting till next week." Lizzy smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling

"Well now is not a good time. I have guests staying a-" Lizzy squealed loudly grabbing his hand.

"Can I meet them? I could dress them up so cutely." Ciel shook his head and took his hand from her grip.

"No Elizabeth, these guests shouldn't be bothered or met. I also have an annoying ball to attend tomorrow." Again Lizzy squealed.

"Really a ball, I'll go with you. It will be ever so much fun. I could wear such a nice dress, and your guests can come too."

"No, my guests have other things to worry about than I useless social attending." just then Alois suddenly appeared in the office. His face held a very smug smile.

"I wish to have a word with you Earl Phatomhive. This is of great importance." The blonde boy spoke carefully but the smugness in his voice never left.

"Elizabeth, please go to your room while I speak with Earl Trancy." Lizzy nodded and left down the hall. Making sure she was completely gone Ciel got up from his desk and closed his door.

"Trancy you will tell Fynx you have canceled and will not be attending this event." Ciel spoke glaring at the blonde boy before him.

"Fuck you Phatomhive, I'm not calling off anything. I'm going to this ball with my beloved Fynx and there's nothing you can do about it." Alois said glaring back at the other teen.

Ciel took a few steps toward Alois and once he was in the other boys face he glared full force. Alois crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. He could feel the anger radiating off the shorter boy. But alas he didn't care about something as that.


End file.
